


There are no Lions and Tigers and Bears Here, Just Us Wolves

by grlnxtdr29



Series: Klaine Wolves [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Wolves Series, Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Sequel to Bump in the Night! Just how much money do the Warblers raise for charity? We'll get a glimpse of what was going on in the garage while the adults were being scared!
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Series: Klaine Wolves [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946704
Kudos: 15
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	There are no Lions and Tigers and Bears Here, Just Us Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! Another Klaine Wolves story for you! This takes place a few days after Bump in the Night, on the last night of the haunted house. How much money did the Warblers raise? Since one of my most loyal readers asked, you’ll get to find out what the younger kids got to experience in the garage (thank you I Hate Mosquitos!)
> 
> Prompt words used; Candy Dish, Costume, Decorations, Broom, Trick or Treat, Cauldron Corn Maze and Candy Corn.
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

**There Are no Lions and Tigers and Bears Here, Just Us Wolves**

  
  


The haunted house was such a huge success, they added two extra days to the original three they’d planned on. They had just opened for business on the last night, and there were already three times as many people than they had expected. Kurt was manning the ticket booth to begin the night, when the pale boy rolled his eyes as a familiar girl approached. “Hello, Luna. Where’s aunt Cindy?”

“She’s coming, she’s got the twins and Mack,” his cousin replied. “She’s taking them to the kiddie event. I’m too old for that baby stuff. I’m going to go through the haunted house.”

Kurt took the money she handed him and gave her a ticket. “Behave yourself, Luna. No scaring the actors.”

The twelve year old just shrugged. “Is Blaine here?”

Kurt rolled his eyes again. His cousin had developed a bit of a crush on his boyfriend. “He’s here, but he’s working. Don’t bug him!”

The girl rolled her eyes back at him, and strutted through the gate. A moment later, Kurt heard her call out Blaine’s name. The curly haired boy was selling caramel apples, popcorn balls, and candy corn shaped sugar cookies.

Kurt shook his head at his cousin’s attempts at flirting as he continued to sell tickets. A couple minutes later, his aunt approached with three more of his cousins. The twins, Annie and Eddie, were five years old and super excitable (a characteristic common among young werewolves,) while Mack, short for MacKayla, was eight, and very much a tomboy.

“Kurt dear,” his aunt greeted. “It’s good to see you! Looks like quite a turnout for your haunted house! Congratulations, sweetie!”

“Thanks, Aunt Cindy, and thank you for letting us use the house! It’s perfect! Hopefully you’ll get a chance to experience it tonight.”

The woman laughed. “Not a chance. Not really a fan of haunted houses. I’ll go through the Trick or Treat event with the kids.”

Kurt smiled at her and handed her their tickets. 

…

A short while later, Kurt had replaced Thad in the carriage house. A kid had thrown up on the Warbler councilman, and he had had to go home and change. Kurt and Quinn guided kids (and parents) through the indoor corn maze, on a quest to defeat the Wicked Witch and deliver her broom to the Wizard at the end of the maze. Well, they deliver a card with a broom painted on it. Around each corner was another ‘task’ the kids had to complete in order to move on. The tasks were actually fun games such as throwing darts to pop balloons, or tossing small bean bags into holes on a wall. Each game earned kids candy and other treats.

Near the center of the maze, one of the Warblers, dressed in a Cowardly Lion costume, attempted to scare the kids. As Kurt approached the midpoint, he heard the Lion let out a little yelp of indignation, followed by a familiar voice talking in a smug manner.

“I’m not afraid of a stupid lion! My teeth are sharper than yours!” Kurt told his group to wait and rushed forward and around the corner just in time to see Luna lunge at Trent again.

“Hey! That’s not funny!” Trent said, trying to keep the girl at arm’s length.

“Luna!” Kurt shouted, and then began speaking in Shoshone. “Get away from him now, or I will skin you alive and hang your hide on my wall!”

The younger werewolf turned and glared at him, replying in the same language. “He tried to attack me!”

“He was acting! And you know better than to bare your teeth in public!” 

“Luna!” another voice scolded as someone emerged around another corner. His aunt Cindy looked particularly upset, as she also began speaking the Native American language. "If you can't control your wolf, then we'll be forced to take you to the healer and have her bind you until you learn control!"

Trent was looking from the girl to the woman, and then at Kurt. All three of them turned to the Warbler in surprise when he asked in broken Shoshone, "are you werewolves?"

"You understood what we were saying?" Kurt asked, speaking English once again.

Trent nodded. "My grandma is teaching me to speak Shoshone. She's a hybrid." He glanced around cautiously before speaking the last word.

Kurt frowned. “You don’t smell like wolf. If you had werewolf blood in you, even traces, we’d be able to tell.” He kept his voice low, so no one else could hear.

The other teen shrugged. “Grandma couldn’t have kids of her own, because of her mixed heritage. My dad was adopted.”

“Oh,” Kurt said. “You know you can’t tell anyone about us, right?”

Trent nodded. “Of course!” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Does Blaine know what you are?”

“I’m aware,” the boy in question replied, surprising them as he came around the corner. “Kurt bit me.”

The pale boy rolled his eyes again. He seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. “Am I ever going to live that down? And what are you doing here?”

“I was just coming to tell you that Thad is back, and he’s taking over the snack stand so I can give Quinn a break, and she mentioned you were taking unusually long getting through the maze, so I came to rescue you.”

“My hero!” Kurt laughed. “Come on, I hear the group I was leading getting restless, and the next group behind them are probably wondering what the hold up is.”

…

Later that night, after the crowds had left and they were cleaning up, David let out an excited whoop. “You guys are never going to believe this!” he said, reaching into the cauldron shaped candy dish filled with leftover goodies from the garage event and pulling out a Baby Ruth bar.

“What?” Blaine asked.

“Well, once we deducted the costs of electricity, decorations and supplies, our grand total intake has set a new Dalton record for the annual charity fundraiser competition.” He grinned as he took a bite of the mini candy bar.

“How much did we make?” Nick asked. 

“Between ticket and concession sales, and the money from the donation jars,” Thad said, reading from his sheet, “We raised just shy of thirty thousand dollars!”

“Wow!” Kurt said.

“Yes, wow,” Wes said. “And it’s all thanks to you and the New Directions,” the council leader said, shaking Kurt’s hand. “If you hadn’t suggested this, and convinced your aunt to let us use the house, and if New Directions, and Thad’s sister, hadn’t volunteered their time and talents, and if you hadn’t gotten the grocery store manager to donate half the food, we wouldn’t have raised nearly that much. We beat the old record by almost ten thousand dollars!”

“That’s amazing!” Jeff exclaimed, pounding Blaine on the back. “You think your aunt would let us use the house again next year?”

Kurt shrugged. “She’s going to be renovating it before then, but maybe she’ll have another property we can use next year. You never know.”


End file.
